


Immortals

by queencerseitargaryen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, grounders, trigedakru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queencerseitargaryen/pseuds/queencerseitargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I lost someone special to me too. Her name was Costia. The Ice Nation whose Queen thought she knew my secrets, because she was mine. They tortured her, killed her, cut off her head.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortals

When Lexa entered her tent, she was already there. Waiting for her like always, she was practising her writing today. Lexa didn’t understand why though, everyone she needs to speak too is here.

"Costia. Hello." Lexa smiled, walking over to the table where Costia was writing. Her head spun around in a flash of blonde hair, until her blue eyes met Lexa’s. Costia couldn’t help but smile back to her. Lexa was her’s and she was Lexa’s, that couldn’t be changed.

Lexa leaned down and pulled Costia into a kiss, her lips pulled up into a smile and her hand creeping into the blonde mane. “I love you Lexa” she whispered in to Lexa’s mouth. Those were words Lexa couldn’t afford though, her enemies would take Costia if those words escaped her mouth. Costia had learned to understand, she knew Lexa loved her, with all of her heart Lexa loved her. Nothing would change that, no Mountain Men, no Ice People, no people she knew were in the sky and not one of her own people.

Lexa had heard the Ice People were coming, riding their horses in clothing far too warm for this weather. She knew they wanted her, they could not have her though. Her place was here with her people and her love.

"Lexa, you can say you love me too, no one is here. No one but you and I." Costia smiled at Lexa, intertwining their spare hands.

"You know I do, but you know I cannot say it. Because when I do the wrong person will be on the other side of that tent door," Lexa explained, exaggerating, Costia was about to walk away disappointed again, "But Costia, I love you too. I am hers,"

"And she is mine" Costia finished, lightly kissing Lexa’s hand. She could not contain herself when Lexa said she loved her though, Costia jumped up onto Lexa. Making the Commander laugh, something only Costia could make her do. Lexa spun her around, making herself dizzy before Costia was.

"You’re safe you know Costia, you always will be with me. I’ll protect you to the ends of this shit filled planet and back to keep you safe. No one can take you from me, I won’t let them. If they want you, they’ll have to kill me." Lexa sighed, she knew it might come to that. Costia was hers and because of that they might take her, for my secrets. There were some secrets Lexa only shared with her war council, others with Anya and the rest were for Costia.

"I can fight. I might not like to fight, but I can fight. I might not be as good as you Lexa, but my sword Is always at my side and you know I can use it." Costia smiled, despite her little ramblings. Her sword was on the other side of the tent and if someone was to attack her now. She’d be dead.

Lexa put her hand over Costia’s shoulder blade. She had proved she could fight as she felt the bumps underneath her fingers . She knew there were thirteen, three more than her own - As Commander she wasn’t allowed to fight in battle anymore, just dictate it from the sidelines. The first time she saw Costia in battle, her heart nearly broke. Costia had been a small girl, although that was all Lexa had been as well. She had been fourteen years old when Lexa first saw Costia in battle. Lexa was Anya’s second at the time, and had earned five of her marks.

As Costia went back to her desk “Costia you know I need you, this coalition would be nothing without you. If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t have cared about the coalition. But I had to join 12 tribes, I couldn’t have loved you if I didn’t. I need you, more and more everyday. You know what’s these people are like, my people. They would kill me if it meant not having to work together. We only march together to kill the Mountain Men together.”

"Shh, you don’t have to be Commander Lexa here. You’re just Lexa, I love Lexa, wipe off that make up and be my Lexa. You are the Commander for them. Lexa for me." Costia sighed, Lexa kissed the back of her head.

"I forget how clever you are." Lexa smiled, her rare smile and only Costia ever saw it. She turned around to pull their faces together, with her hands tight around Lexa’s waist, ready to never let go. Costia didn’t bother to be welcoming, she pressed her tongue to Lexa’s lips, and Lexa let her in. Her tongue tickling the roof of Lexa’s mouth, and Lexa tried to pull her even closer and a short breath escaped her. So she sucked Costia’s tongue to make her to the same. Except she got a moan and Costia pulled the braid in her hair.

"Heda!" Gustus barged in, breathless. "Eis kru."

"Costia, you’ll be safe. Do not worry." Lexa said, panic in her eyes, she ran to the other side of the room and took her sword. "I’ll be safe, you should run. To the bunker, with the old food and the tin doors."

Costia took her own sword and ran, a few tears escaping her eyes. But she did as her Commander said, she ran. Straight out of the tent into the darkness outside.

"I love you, Costia" She heard, it was a feint voice from the shadow, maybe something she wanted to hear. Costia was scared that she would never get Lexa back.

Costia ran and ran, trying to think she was running away with Lexa to their own little place. When Lexa had enough of being Commander, they would sneak away from the Village and come here. They’d make love here and laugh and with the pencils, Lexa would draw them stupid pictures, Lexa had never realised she was a talented artist. She remembered he first time, they went off to the river because Costia had wanted Lexa to teach her how to use her sword properly, but the acid fog had came and Lexa couldn’t let her die. Lexa had said ‘You’ll be safe’ then too. They locked themselves in the bunker quickly, and laughed. Then Lexa brushed their lips together and pulled Costia close and she knew she was in love. What this weird feeling was.

Costia was almost at their bunker when a hand grabbed her wrist. She pulled her sword from her belt and scraped the hand away. Trying to get down the ladder, she was pulled down into the tin can. “Lexa?!” Costia was shocked, how could Lexa get here before her and where was Gustus, she didn’t go anywhere without Gustus. More importantly Gustus wouldn’t go without her.

"Queen, it’s her. The one you wanted." He was a strange man with shock white hair and ice blue eyes. If her clan thought she was different with her yellowy hair and watery blue eyes. This man would be a sight for sore eyes.

"Ai laik Costia kom Trigedakru." She shouted, she was trying to be strong. Costia was trying to be like Lexa. "You want the Commander not me, I am no one."

"The Queen said she wanted a girl who would call out the the Commander’s name when she screams for help. Your name is Costia, not that she will care." His voice was raspy, with a low growl to it. Suddenly he bowed, but Costia would not. She did not have a Queen, only a Commander and Lexa did not let Costia bow.

"Queen Isolda, here she is. Costia of the Tree People, the Commander’s consort." He breathed, his head still bowed.

"Thank you Caelan. You are pretty, I can see why the Commander picked you," The Queen of the Ice Nation touched her face with a blade. Costia would not open her mouth to scream though, and she could feel the blood dripping on to her neck. "Bring the Commander, she will need to see this. It will weaken her."

When she saw Lexa’s face in the shadow, tears started to mix with her blood. “What are you doing Lexa, how are you here?”

"I killed 5 of their people to get to you. I wanted to say goodbye. Whatever you say they’ll kill you. If I took you now, they’ll kill us both. They need me, I am the coalition of these tribes. I am so sorry. I want to save you, but I don’t know how Costia." A tear escaped Lexa’s eyes.

"If I'm going to die, take my braid and say the words. I need yours to be the last voice I want to remember. For me Lexa and for yourself. I always loved you and you united twelve clans for me. Now is not the time to say you can’t say ‘I love you too.’" Costia sobbed, she wanted to live with Lexa until she was old, but her mother warned her about loving the Commander.

"Let me, I have to say goodbye. Properly." Lexa pushed her way from their grip and ran over.

"You’re okay, you will always be okay." Lexa said, connecting her lips to Costia’s one last time. They were covered in blood and tasted like metal, but it was the last time Lexa would ever feel happy, and she already knew that. Her eyes glossy with tears she could not let escape.

"Costia, pass me your sword. I promise I’ll be careful." Lexa said, wiping her tears. She wrapped her hand around the base of Costia’s braid and when the sword was passed to her, she used the end to cut the blonde braid from her hair.

"I love you Costia, but," Another tear escaped the Commander and she choked up a little.

"Ai gonplei ste oden."

"Yu gonplei ste oden." Lexa cried, collapsing her head into Costia’s shoulder. Costia was too weak to move though, and Lexa knew she was gone to her and soon she would be gone to the world as well.


End file.
